


【ALL佐 鳴佐】『Don't You Dare Forget The dark.』

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

『Don't You Dare Forget The dark.』

#一輛夜車  
#為肉而肉 一切因為我爽這樣  
#亂掰  
#自我流ABO半原著架空  
#佐弱化  
#路人佐 90% 鳴佐10%  
#R18 輪///姦 暴力 下流用詞 慎入 一句話，不能接受不要看。

 

漆黑的石房，點著幾盞燈火，濃濃的屬於發情期中的Omega信息素在房間內蔓延，刺激著在場所有的Alpha。

「啊……嗚恩。」壓抑的呻吟聲從被好幾個Alpha圍在中間的黑髮少年口中脫出。

「我操，S級叛忍居然是個騷成這樣的Omega。」男人頭上帶著屬於雲隱的護額顯示著他們的身分。

「欸你快點!我光看他的表情就快射了。」

「他的嘴空著，不會去用嗎。」

腦袋昏昏沉沉，分不清到底有幾雙手在他身上游走，後穴本能的接那著入侵者，因發情期還不停的感到快感而呻吟出聲，好像連嘴也被塞滿，雙手也被迫拉去為人手淫。

乾脆就這樣死了吧。

 

下著細雨，還有震耳欲聾的雷聲，一道身影在樹林間快速的穿梭，從他身上帶著不少的擦傷和灰土來看剛剛才經歷過一場戰鬥。

這裡是雷之國的邊鏡，不久前他才和雲隱的忍者們經歷過一場打鬥，現在身後還有追兵，佐助的右大腿插著一把苦無那不是敵人在他身上留下的，而是他在甩開那些追兵的途中自己往腿上插上去的。

為了是讓自己的大腦清醒一點，佐助沒想到自己失算了，他的發情期不應該在這個時候出現，為了讓行蹤隱密他把鷹小隊全部都派去了別的地方，怕是連感知系香憐都沒辦法發覺到他的異常。

宇智波佐助是個Omega，沒有多少人知道的事情，他性別覺醒事再中忍考試過後沒多久，知道自己是Omega他絕望，痛苦，為什麼為什麼自己會是Omega?

他把這件事情隱瞞了起來，知道這件事情的大概只有卡卡西和死去的三代目，之後他一直使用著抑制劑，甚至是Alpha激素來假裝自己是個Alpha。

讓佐助徹底崩潰的是不久後鳴人性別覺醒時，幾天沒見到的鳴人在次出現時，剛性別覺醒不久後的年輕Alpha還不能很好的控制自己的信息素，屬於Alpha的信息素再佐助的腦子裡亂竄。

為什麼?為什麼連那個吊車尾的都是Alpha，而自己居然是發情時就跟母狗沒有兩樣的Omega。

佐助離開了木葉，大蛇丸給了他很大的誘惑，力量是不分性別的，宇智波一族天生就擁有強大的血繼限界，不應該被性別給束縛。

不要被束縛，不能被束縛，他不能被這該死的發情期影響一切，大蛇丸有很好的抑制劑，幾乎沒有副作用，但是還是不能讓他的發情期消失，但是能有很良好的控制，但是不知道為什麼，現在他的發情期會突然出現，而且還是以往都沒有過的猛烈。

叛離大蛇丸後，他找到了香憐，她對大蛇丸的這些藥劑研究很熟悉，這樣他就可以不用擔心發情期的問題，沒想到居然會出了差錯。

改死!佐助停下腳步，扶著大樹喘著氣，佐助現在已經有些頭昏腦脹，臉色潮紅，他甚至可以感受到他身下早就開始分泌為了交合而準備的液體，他相信照這樣下去不久他就會變成看到陰莖就要巴上去任人上的母狗。

他幾乎沒有辦法控制自己Omega的信息素在空氣中散發，不久前他用掉身上的最後一支抑制劑然而並沒有發揮任何作用，他氣得捏碎了那管抑制劑的試管。

Omega香甜的信息素在空氣中散發，強烈的味道表明著這個Omega正在發情，對於Omega味道極為敏感的Alpha都開始躁動起來。

佐助知道追著他的那些雲隱的忍者大半都是Alpha，忍者大多數都是Alpha是事實，Alpha擁有得天獨厚的先天條件，使他們在作為忍者上有良好的發展。

佐助知道現在如果他被那群追兵抓到，可能就不是僅僅被抓回去審問那麼簡單了，他必須逃，很狼狽，如果不是這該死的發情期，那些低等的Alpha根本不是他的對手!

感受到Alpha的信息素越來越靠近，佐助很久沒有感受到的驚慌出現在自己腦袋裡，掙扎的想邁開步伐，卻在走了沒幾步後，腦袋暈眩一個腳軟整個人跪趴在地上，他大口的喘著氣全身發熱無力，第一次他連想站起身都做不到。

「……該死，嗚呃。」佐助雙手撐在土地上，指尖發白的抓入泥土，那些Alpha的信息素越來越近了，大概過不了幾分鐘他就會被他們追上。

他低著頭看著地板，黑影攏照在自己的身上，他艱難的抬起頭來，視線對上那群追著他的追兵，露出譏諷的笑容，是送給他自己的。

真是失敗阿，宇智波佐助。

那些人好像討論了些什麼，腦袋昏沉的讓他聽不清，然後那些雲隱忍者把他拉了起來帶到這個石室，離剛才那個地方不遠，是個造在山間的石室，或許佐助還該慶幸，那些人沒有在野外就巴光他的衣服。

 

「宇智波佐助居然是個Omega?」石室裡雲隱的一位忍者說道，明顯的眼前這個人身上散發的強烈Omega信息素代表了一切，不過之前資料上應該都一直顯示著他是個Alpha，上一場戰鬥時他們在場的人也都能感受到他身上Alpha的信息素味道，雖然非常淡，不過信息素味道淡的人也是有很多的。

「看來是這樣啊，看這小婊子都成什麼樣了。」另一個人走進被他們扔在地上的佐助捏起他的下巴，眼眶發紅帶著水氣，不停喘著氣。

「馬的，殺了我們這麼多人居然是個Omega。」另一人有些憤恨不平，上前抓起佐助的頭髮讓他整個被迫仰著頭，之後還很很的往他腹部踹了一腳。

「嗚!喀喀喀!」因後座力差點撞到後面的牆壁，現在的他根本無力反抗，捂著腹部不停咳嗽，嘴角甚至吐出一絲血絲。

 

「那可是珍貴的Omega，別打啊。」有人出聲制止，並不是好心，他轉了一下眼珠子陰森森的說道:「本來是要把他抓回去，現在這種狀況……不如我們就好心的幫這個發情的母狗解決一下吧。」

在場的人早就都有這樣的想法了，他們都是年輕力壯的Alpha，面對發情的Omega散發出的濃烈氣味早就噪動不已，只是出於身為忍者的”忍”一個字，都還沒有人先有動作，既然有人先提出了，Omega發情時如果沒有用抑制劑或是Alpha的信息素，那就有死亡的危險，他們可不能再把目標帶回去之前就讓目標死了啊。

對阿，他們可是好心呢。

佐助靠著牆壁半趴扶在地上，盯著地板，聽著他們對自己下流的對話沒有做出表情回應，他早就知道了，發情中沒有Alpha的Omega會遭受什麼樣的對待，但聽到他們講的話時身體還是不由自主的顫抖了一下。

不知道是緊張害怕還是興奮，不管是怎樣，都真的是沒救了啊，這樣的自己。

「……呵。」佐助忍不住冷笑出聲，卻是激怒了那一群Alpha。

「馬的，笑什麼!大爺等等把你操到笑不出來。」一個人說著大步走過來扯著他的手臂托到他們中間。

「先把他衣服脫了吧，不知道他下面的騷穴都濕成什麼樣子了。」

淫穢的話語在他耳邊不斷響起，幾雙手伸過來扯著他的衣服，明知道沒有用佐助還是掙扎著想揮開那些手。

「婊子給我安分一點。」在佐助掙扎中被揮到臉的人憤怒的直接伸出手往他臉上一拳打了下去。

佐助被打的偏過頭去，嘴角嗑破了皮流著血卻因為雙手從後被人架住以至於他沒有倒在地上，他正過頭來面向那個剛剛打了他一拳的人。

「欸，別看他的眼睛啊，別忘了宇智波的寫輪眼。」有人提醒到。

「Omega發情時根本不能控制好查克拉，不要說寫輪眼了，最基礎的忍術都用不出來了吧。」男人捏起佐助的下巴，看到他墨黑的瞳孔幾乎是眼神渙散，他說的其實沒錯，Omega發情時是最脆弱的時候。

那些Alpha笑著，嘲笑著發情的Omega完全無法反抗，一邊把他的衣服全部扯下。

「看，都濕成這樣了，到底多想被人上啊?」那人說著一邊拉開佐助的腿，一手伸到他的後穴，直接桶入兩指在裡面翻攪，發情期分泌出的液體染滿了他的下身。

「嗚……嗯。」佐助咬著嘴唇，努力不壤自己呻吟出聲，但很快就有一隻惡意的手把手指塞到他嘴哩，讓他被迫張著嘴。

「好了，誰先上，馬的我快等不及了。」室內Omega的信息素挑撥著每一位在坐的Alpha。

「隊長先請吧。」一旁男人惡意的條笑著，對著手指還插在佐助穴口裡的人說道。

「這時候還分什麼對不隊長的。」男人說著卻還是解開褲子，Alpha早就精神的粗大性器暴露在空氣中。

「想被插嗎婊子?」男人用著粗大的性器磨著佐助的後穴，口中一邊說著下流的話，佐助想瞪回去但卻全身發軟，Omega可悲的天性，現在他腦中全充斥著想要被粗大的陰莖填滿的慾望。

佐助掙扎著身體，但四周幾個人死死按著他，完全徵脫不開來，他瞪大眼睛粗喘著氣，他其實是恐懼的，撇除身體上想被東西填滿的本能，自從性別覺醒以來一直使用著抑制劑，他足夠強大的力量讓他沒有想過他會有被Alpha壓在身下無法反抗的那一天。

「放開…嗚…滾!」佐助瞪大眼睛，扭著身體想要逃離底在他穴口讓他發狂的東西，不要，他不要變成那樣。

「馬的，婊子!」被稱做隊長的男人用力拉開佐助的雙腿，沒有一絲緩衝的直接把粗大硬挺的性器一口氣捅進他早就濕滑不堪的穴口。

「嗚!呃…」瞬間被插入痛感和快感一起湧入腦間，佐助咬著下唇不自主的抬起頭，汗水順著臉頰滑落，生理的淚水在眼眶打轉著，他強忍著不讓他留下。

「看他爽得都要哭了。」從他背後架住他的男人看著佐助的表情笑到，他慢慢放鬆箝制助佐助的手，因為他們都知道現在他根本沒有反抗的力氣。

「我操，這婊子裡面太爽了。」男人一邊說著下流的話語一邊抓住佐助的大腿跟狠狠的開始搗幹。

「嗚!嗚嗯…」沒有憐惜的大力抽插把佐助頂的一晃一晃，他害怕的其實不是被這些男人玩弄，而是他開始漸漸失去的裡智，Omega的身體天生就是適合為了交合而做準備，他的下身甚至不用任何東西就不斷的分泌出潤滑的液體，身體不斷被填滿的快感讓他忍不住的呻吟出聲。

他咬著唇想藉由痛感挽回自己幾乎快要散去的裡智，還有抑制住那淫蕩的呻吟聲。

「嘿!叫出來啊，不是很爽嗎，你看你都濕成這樣了。」一旁的男人早也拉下褲頭掏出自己被Omega發情的信息素影響而堅硬到不行的性器，他走過來捏著佐助的下顎迫使他抬頭張開嘴。

「哈阿…..啊嗯，啊。」被迫張開嘴，佐助喘著氣止不住的淫叫，身後架住他的男人早就放開抓住他手的雙手，一雙帶著厚繭的手在他的胸前游移，還有深厚抵在他他腰窩處的硬物，不用想他就知道那是什麼。

「媽的!忍不住了嘴給我用用。」那人說著把性器塞入佐助的嘴哩，一手還是捏著他的下顎讓自己能更順利的在他嘴裡抽插。

「嗚!嗚嗯。」嘴闔不攏，呻吟聲不斷從嘴角流出，還有不知道是唾液還是男人的精液順著佐助的嘴角流下。

「嗚呃!」在他身上撫摸著的雙手，突然捏住了他胸前的兩點，惡意的揉捏拉扯，像是在玩弄女性的乳房一般。

「聽說Omega就算是男性也能產乳不知道是不是真的?」男人帶著鬍渣的下巴蹭在他的肩膀上，低沉的嗓音就在他耳邊響起，他說的話佐助不知道是不是真的，而且他也無暇思考，後穴不停傳來的快感讓他幾乎要發瘋。

「我記得只有在懷孕時才有吧。」另一個人說著一邊靠過來，伸手扯著其中一邊，壓低頭靠近佐助的胸前，咬住他的乳頭吮吸。

「嗚嗯!」佐助想咬住嘴，但嘴巴被迫撐著，粗大的性器在他口中馳騁，幾乎深的插到他的喉嚨。

「果然什麼都沒有真是可惜。」那人終於放過他的乳頭，嘴離開時帶出一絲銀絲，凶前沾滿水光和汗水混雜在一起，男人起身後，想是等不急似的掏出自己的性器，拉過佐助的手包附著自己的下身，開始頂弄。

四面八方的快感傳來，即使是這樣屈辱的姦淫他的身體仍然能得到滿足感，明明是違背自己的意願，卻還是忍不住想要更多東西插入，很疼但同時又舒服到了極點，Omega的身體本來就更能成受施虐般的性愛。

「呃…馬的我快射了，這婊子太會吸了。」男人說著揉捏著佐助的臀部，往外搬開讓自己的性器能更深入的插進他的穴口，交合處不斷有液體湧出，被大力的抽插搗成白色的黏稠狀。

插在佐助口中的男人配合著先抽出在他口中抽插的下體，幫著男人拉開佐助的腿，看著他們的交合處，穴口的媚肉再抽插之際被狠狠翻出又頂入，啪啪的肉體撞擊聲迴盪在室內，男人露出猥瑣的笑容看著。

男人用力深入了幾下，然後停在他身體裡不動了，穴口突然被撐得更滿他知道那是Alpha射精時的結，一波波熱流湧入身體，佐助卻沒有了其它感覺，他還是逃不過作為一個Omega的命運。

男人終於射完時把性器抽出他的穴口，白濁的液體湧出染上了石地，還沒有等佐助喘過氣，他身後的男人變推著他往前趴，然後又一把扯著他的腿往後拉，一下不平衡佐助的額頭直接喀到地上。

「呃啊!...啊哈。」才剛撐起上半身他就感受到剛被射過精的穴扣又被性器很很頂入，佐助跪趴在地上幾乎癱軟著身子，但男人粗壯的雙手抓著他的腰部被迫他抬起臀部迎合著身後人的插入。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」膝蓋在石地上磨的有些生疼，穴口因不斷抽插的動作把裡面的液體帶出往下流染滿了他的大腿，身後的人幾乎是毫無章法的在他身體裡橫衝直撞的猛幹，佐助被幹的幾乎無力上半身整個趴在地上，只有腰部以下因為被人用力抓著而無法放下。

「哈….哈阿。」佐助把額頭抵在手臂上喘著氣，他現在全身發熱眼神渙散，即使被這樣對待，身體還是感到愉悅。

「啊?嗚嗯!」突然佐助感到有人一把扯住他後腦的頭髮強迫他抬起頭來，還沒回過神那人便捏著他的下巴讓他張開嘴，把他的性器插進他的口中，前後同時被徹底侵入讓他眼前發黑。

好痛苦、好想死、他的理智面不斷的發出這樣的訊息，但是更多的是想要更多粗大的陰莖來填滿他，穴口搔癢到不行，那些粗暴的搗幹全部被這具身體轉換為快感，想要……想要更多，佐助感受到他的理智漸漸被侵蝕，身體開始不自覺的配合著這一場不愉快的輪姦。

「我操，這婊子居然自己在動腰，媽的!夾的好緊。」男人抓著他的腰猛力的搗弄，幾乎是整個插入末入根部在全部抽出，重複著一個動作。

身後的男人捅了一陣子後，低吼著府下身抱住他的臀部用力搗幹了幾下，咬著牙把精液也全數射進他的後穴，插在佐助嘴裡的男人看著另一人已經開始射精，配合著退出佐助的口中。

「啊……啊哈，嗯。」佐助眼神渙散，口中的淫叫聲不自覺得流出，穴口被精液射入的快感讓他腦袋發白，想要，還想要，不夠，還不夠。

男人終於全部射完後起身退出他的穴口，失去支撐力的佐助一下攤在地上，發熱的身體蹭著微涼地板，帶著病態有些失神的呢喃:「嗚嗯……還要，啊嗯給…給我。」

室內的Alpha直勾勾的眼神盯著眼前這個發情的Omega，Omega濃烈的信息素炸裂開來，先是忍不住的人馬上走過去，拉開佐助的腿把自己的性器插入那溫軟的穴口。

「啊…啊哈，嗯啊…哈啊。」幾乎失去理智的Omega憑著本能瘋狂的所取著更多的快感，口中的淫叫聲毫無保留的展現給在座每一位Alpha。

男人拉著佐助的腿搗弄了一陣子，把他拉起身，讓他坐在自己身上，現在只想得到更多快感的他幾乎是本能的扭著腰迎合，淫靡聲響不斷傳出，在他擺著腰讓身下粗大的陰莖不停插入自己的同時那些男人下流的調笑話也沒有停止。

「騷貨，一開始還說什麼不要，現在淫蕩的跟什麼一樣。」

「不就是隻母狗，讓我們好好滿足他啊，哈哈哈。」

「真的是隻騷包的小母狗，要不要讓全忍界都知道宇智波是個任人上的婊子啊。」男人說著扯著佐助的頭髮看向自己，但佐助的瞳孔裡卻沒有焦距。

在他們的調笑中，正幹著他的男人似乎也要達到高潮，男人抓住佐助的腰用力的抽插了幾下，把佐助很很按在自己的性器上，結在他穴口形成把精液灌入早就成在過多液體的後孔。

「啊哈!嗯……嗚嗯。」佐助仰著脖子承受著又一波的快感，張著嘴唾液順著嘴角流下。

男人抽出他的身體把佐助推到在一邊，幾乎沒有喘息的時間，又有另一個人扯著他的手臂把他拉起起來，壓在室內的石桌上，佐助幾乎腿軟的站不住腳，上半身趴在石桌上，腰部被人扣住後又被另一根粗大給頂開肉穴。

他幾乎要腿軟的整個人癱坐在地上，但幹著他的男人抓著他的腰硬是拉著他，接連的侵犯他的身體已經疲累不堪，但是在抽插間又慢慢燃起強烈的快感讓他呻吟出聲。

「嗯啊……」有些無力，他的聲音有些嘶啞，喉嚨發熱的生疼，意識幾乎漂離的現在只有身下被不斷入侵的感覺和想要被更過分對待的快感在腦中不斷放大。

「幹!太舒服了，真想把這婊子帶回去每天操。」男人扣著他的腰大力的挺動。

「我們是要把他帶回去啊，話說倖存的宇智波居然是個Omega，木葉的人不會是不知道這件事情吧。」

「很有可能，不然怎麼會放任一個Omega在外面，他身上可是帶著血繼限界。」

「我看我們把他帶回去，讓他給我們村子裡的人生娃好了哈哈哈!」

在幾個人談話時再佐助身體裡抽插著的男人也達到了高潮，把精液全部射進他的穴口後退出了他的身體。

跟剛才一樣一下失去支撐點的佐助站不住腳瞬間跪坐在地上，後孔過多的淫液染滿了地板。

「終於輪到我了吧。」佐助聽到一個聲音這樣說著，跪坐在地上緩緩的看向聲音傳來的方向，男人走過來先是踹了他一腳，讓他整個人側趴在地上，從側面拉開佐助的腿直接插入那被人蹂躪多次的穴口。

「嗯哼，嗚嗯…….。」幾乎已經失去反抗的意志，這個姿勢佐助幾乎不能動作，細細的呻吟從嘴角不斷洩漏出來。

「說道這生娃啊，剛剛都沒有人插你的生殖道吧?!啊?婊子。」男人一邊抽插著一邊說道，一句話讓佐助瞪大眼睛掙扎起來。

不行!不行!

佐助努力掙扎著想要逃開，男人到是被他的舉動給激怒了:「馬的，都被人幹爛了還裝什麼!」

男人出手壓制住掙扎的佐助，沒料到佐助這次幾乎是死命的想掙脫，他的下體還插在對方身體裡，要制住他也是很費力。

「你們來幫我壓著這婊子。」男人叫了本站在一旁看好戲的兩個人，那兩人聳聳肩，走過來往佐助腹部狠狠打了幾拳，一左一右的壓住佐助的雙臂。

「咳咳咳!不要!嗚呃......放開我!」佐助搖著頭，嘴角還帶著血絲，還是試圖掙脫開來，卻還是抵不過那兩個押著他的人。

幹著他的男人有了人幫忙，看著他邪笑著拉開他的雙腿，在他後穴裡磨蹭著尋找那生殖腔隱密的入口。

「哈…找到了。」男人說著露出邪笑看向掩藏不住驚恐表情的佐助，慢慢的頂入那個入口。

「馬的你給我放鬆一點婊子。」男人說著一邊打向佐助的臀部，扯著他的腿命令他放鬆好讓他能順利插進去。

「嘿!你行不行啊?」

「這小婊子再裝矜持呢，等等被幹爽了就會求你再多幹他幾次哈哈哈。」

壓住他雙手的男人在他頭頂上說著下流的調笑話。

室內裡剛剛那個被稱做隊長的男人皺起眉頭，慢慢的靠到石室的門邊，另外一人看他們隊長的樣子不對勁也跟著走了過去開口詢問。

「怎麼了嗎隊長?」

「……入口的結界好像被破壞了。」男人皺著眉，有些不確定的樣子，但下一秒他就知道他的感應是正確的了。

「碰!!!」巨大的聲響從外頭傳來，讓裡面的人都震了一下身子。

「幹!怎麼回事?」本還專注在眼前的Omega的人被劇大的聲響嚇的回過神。

「有敵襲?」

「外面的結界塌了!快去看情況。」他們畢竟也是訓練有素的忍著，很快整頓好拿著自己的忍具就往是外跑去。

「媽的，婊子回來再好好教訓你。」

唯獨剛剛還插在佐助身體裡的那個男人慢了一步，他有些不樂意的抽出自己的性器，穿好衣服，看著躺在地上喘著氣的佐助，又洩恨般的踹了他一腳才轉身離開。

漩渦鳴人覺得很奇怪，早些時候他明明感受到佐助Alpha淡淡的信息素味道，但是不久後卻徹底消失了，取而代之的是這四周散發出的濃烈Omega的發情味，他差一點就被影響了。

而且令他感到疑惑的是這個Omega的信息素和佐助的信息素有些相似，現在佐助的信息素找不到了於是鳴人轉換目標開始找這個Omega，至少能確定這個Omega可能是和佐助有關係的人。

不過Omega發情的味道不久後也突然變的很微弱，但鳴人還是憑著這個微弱的氣味找到了一座位於山間的石室。

周圍有結界信息素有可能就是因為這樣被阻擋的，管不了那麼多鳴人用最直接的暴力方法破壞了結界，進入到室內不久Omega炸裂的信息素蔓延在整個室內，讓他一下子差點昏了頭，沒錯這是剛才那個Omega。

鳴人還沒反應過來時，突然就有幾個看來是雲隱的忍者衝了出來，一招招忍術往他身上招呼，他甚至來不及說明他其實並沒有打鬥的打算，不過說起來他這麼直接毀了別人的結界，要說他不是來者不善也沒人會相信。

況且那幾個忍者也沒有要跟他對話的意思，一番打鬥後，鳴人費了一些力氣戰勝了那幾個忍者，身上有些傷痕，這幾個人說不上是很強但也絕非泛泛之輩。

抹了一下臉上的灰塵，鳴人往裡頭傳出那個Omega信息素的地方走進，到達一個房間外頭時他可以確定他要找的人在裡面，濃烈的信息素味道讓他可以肯定，再開門之前鳴人調整好自己的身心，以至於等等不會被Omega的信息素沖昏腦。

或許裡面那個人會知道關於佐助的動向，鳴人這麼想著慢慢的推開門……

房間裡只有幾盞燈火，有些暗，果然充滿著濃烈的信息素，不過除了Omega的信息素，還有一些Alpha殘留的信息素味道，而且不只一個，過多的氣味讓鳴人皺起眉頭。

鳴人走了進去看到地板上蜷縮著一個人，赤裸著身體身上還有著許多被毆打和侵犯的痕跡，從身上散發出的信息素來看他就是那個發情的Omega。

「你沒事吧我說!」鳴人瞬間皺著眉擔心的靠了過去，Omega被人這樣對待讓他覺得他剛才殺掉的那些人不足已可惜。

趴在地上的人聽到鳴人的聲音明顯的顫抖了一下，鳴人本以為那是對於Alpha出現的恐懼，但直到他靠近到看清那個Omega的長相後他才知道那是為什麼……

「……佐助?」鳴人的語氣帶著錯愕的訝異。

聞言，宇智波佐助緩緩的抬起頭來，眨了幾下眼才對過焦，看清鳴人的臉龐後，扯出一個難看的笑容，用嘶啞的聲音說道。

「…喲…吊車尾的。」

END


End file.
